


A Little Fun

by Ottermouse



Series: Horny Chocobros [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: As in Noct enjoys using his title to get what he wants, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: Gladio and Noctis make out and grind during a heated training session.Noctis is 14 Gladio is 17.





	A Little Fun

**Author's Note:**

> The first kiss alluded to in Lip Virgin, so they're both underage.
> 
> The word 'Daddy' is used twice.

“Come on, Noct, hit me like you mean it!” Gladio yelled at the boy across from him.

“Ugh, but I’m _tired,_ ” the prince complained.

The two had been training for an hour in the King’s private gym, and spent the last 30 minutes on the wrestling mats. It was not how Noctis had expected the first day of his summer break to go, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Gladio took Noct by the arm and hoisted him up. The display of strength caused Noctis’ breath to catch in his throat.

“You’re supposed to be my Shield, why do _I_ have to train with you?”

“You expect me to be with you every moment of every day for the rest of your life? I’ve been training harder and for longer than you and you don’t see me complaining.” Gladio placed Noctis back down.

“But it’s your _job_. I just have to rule and stuff.” Noctis crossed his arms.

“Would you rather be taking lessons on politics and etiquette?”

“Fine,” the prince groaned.

The two continued hand-to-hand combat training before Gladio let them pause for a break, saying that they were going to do weapon training next.

As Noctis gulped down his water, he glanced at his prospective Shield out of the corner of his eye. The other was peeling the sweat-soaked white tank off of his back and tossing it to the side before summoning his greatsword. Noctis couldn’t help but wonder if the weapon was compensating for something… or if it were acting as a counterweight.

Suddenly, the blade made a swipe towards him, narrowly but purposefully missing. “Pay attention, Prince, or I’ll knock you off your feet!”

“If it means I can get out of here sooner…” Noctis murmured as he summoned his own sword, and the two began to spar.

Gladio quickly and easily overpowered the prince, his sword flying out of his grasp and Noctis, weaponless, spent a moment feeling frantic and lost. Then, spotting the shield’s smug look, dove right for the larger man’s legs, catching him off balance (the greatsword making him even less steady), and the two flew backwards. Gladio was barely able to fling his hands out in time to catch himself before his skull hit the floor. Noctis was able to warp out, easily rolling to his feet before using all his strength to fling the greatsword out of reach. Gladio stood up, his form slightly less intimidating without a weapon, but his height and girth still overshadowing Noctis.

“Oh, now you’re asking for it,” Gladio said before charging at him.

It only took fifteen seconds for him to pin Noctis to the ground.

“Whatcha gonna do now, _Prince,_ ” he sneered before frowning at Noctis’ expression.

The boy looked… scared? No. His face was flushed red, was it exhaustion? Dehydration?  He _was_ panting quite a bit. Was he getting sick?

“Are you feeling alright?” Gladio asked, placing a palm on his cheek, and Noctis actually _whined_ at that. It took the shield aback, and it wasn’t until the younger boy thrusted up, crotch rubbing between his legs that he realized. “Are you… hard?”

The prince’s face turned more red by some miracle, and he closed his eyes before nodding.

Awkwardly, Gladio sat back. He… he had turned the prince on. Something about whatever they’d done had been… stimulating to him. He shook his head. Noctis was a fourteen-year-old in the middle of puberty and raging hormones, a breeze would give him an erection. Gladio technically fit into that category as well, being seventeen, but he thought himself of having more self-control than other boys. Knowing how it could negatively impact his job and his family’s reputation if this went any further, he quickly moved to get up.

Noctis caught him by the arm, however, and pulled him back down.

“Please,” he murmured, sweet and breathy.

“Your Highness, I– I can’t–”

Noctis’ eyes became half-lidded, and he cupped Gladio’s cheek in his hand. “I order you to kiss me. Please?”

Gladio closed his eyes, letting out a quick puff of breath. _Fuck_ , he thought before lowering down and kissing the prince. He _had_ been ordered to, after all.

Noctis did what he believed was kissing back. He’d never been kissed before, and the order had spilled out of his mouth without thinking. But by the Six, Gladio was attractive. And half-naked above him. And he was so, _so,_ turned on. He pressed hard against Gladio’s lips, opening his mouth slightly to brush his bottom lip across his shield’s. He’d practiced on his own arm while alone in the shower or in bed numerous times, and was trying to pull all the stops for his first kiss.

Gladio pulled back, panting while catching his breath. “Shit, Noct, that was–”

The prince used that moment to catch the other off-guard. He put his hands on Gladio, using all of his strength to flip them over: the older boy on his back, younger sitting on his chest. Noctis pulled his own shirt off over his head, flinging it to the side while grinding down on Gladio. The friction felt amazing, and he let out a soft “Mmm…”

Gladio stared up at his prince for a moment, stunned. Then, he grabbed Noctis’ hips, and thrusted back up against him. The movement caused Noctis to let out a gasp.

“Don’t stop,” Noctis said. “I order you not to stop.”

“Of course, my liege,” Gladio replied, finding the language stimulating.

Noctis must have as well, as his rocking became more fevered. “Yes. _Yes._ You are _my_ shield. And you will make _me_. Feel. _Good_.”

Gladio surged up and kissed Noctis again, using the momentum to roll them over once more, slotting their legs together, arms wrapped around the boy tight so there was no space between their chests.

“Oh, I’ll make you feel better than good,” he growled.

“Do it. I command you to do it.”

Gladio ground down again Noctis, making him lean his head back against the floor in pleasure. He was more quiet of a partner than the shield was used to, but that was fine. Gladio kissed down his neck, letting one hand trail down Noctis’ chest and down to his covered dick, rubbing it directly.

“Oh.” Noctis’ hands began to roam around Gladio’s body, feeling where the muscle had built up whenever he flexed or tensed up. “You’re gonna look so hot once you get that tattoo. You’re gonna have to fight off all the people who wanna fuck you.”

Gladio nibbled his ear. “I’ll only fuck who you tell me to, Prince.”

“Right now you better only be thinking about fucking _me_.”

“I haven’t thought about anyone else since we started, my Prince.”

Noctis hooked one leg around Gladio’s and brought his hand down into his pants to grip his cock tightly. “But you _do_ think about other people, don’t you? Tell me who.”

“Hnngh…” Gladio squeezed his shut his eyes tightly, unable to rut with the way Noctis had positioned himself.

Noctis pressed his mouth close to his ear. “Tell me who you think about late at night when you’re jerking yourself off. _Now._ ”

“I–Ignis…” Gladio grunted out.

“Common knowledge. Who else?” Noctis pressed him even tighter.

“I… I can’t…”

“ _Who?_ ”

“C… Cor…” He whispers it.

“The commander? Do you call him Daddy in your daydreams?”

“I–”

“Tell me, or I won’t let you cum.”

“I– I call him Daddy.”

“And what does he call you?”

“A… a good boy.” Gladio swallowed. “A _very_ good boy.”

Noctis let go of Gladio’s cock, flipping them over again. He gripped the shield’s chest– thumbs rubbing across his nipples as he ground their dicks together.

“You _are_ being a good boy for me, aren’t you, Gladdy? A good Shield for his Prince? Protecting him from harm and– hgn– letting him use you for his pleasure?”

Gladio found that he couldn’t do anything beyond groan and rut back against Noctis twice as hard.

“What a good boy, you’re _such_ a good boy,” Noctis repeated as he felt himself grow closer. “Oh fuck, you’re so good, so big, cum– cumming–!”

“Nngh, ha, fuck, _Noct!_ ”

The two boys shuddered, shaking and panting and pulsing as they experienced their orgasms. The fronts of both of their pants were wet with seed, spreading and soaking through.

Noctis collapsed on top of Gladio, a small “Umph” sounding from the other boy. They enjoyed their afterglow for as long as it let them, before feeling the inevitable sticky uncomfort.

“Mmm, we should do that more often,” Noctis said, gaze following Gladio as he tucked himself back in and picked up his discarded clothing.

“You think?” the shield asked, letting his hand roam the prince’s back. “No one is going to approve.”

“No one who _knows_ would approve, of course. But nothing’s wrong with a little fun.” Noctis spoke with a straight tone, but the slight tilt of his head alerted Gladio to what the prince was implying. “After all, being the prince has me feeling _so_ stressed– if I invite you to my room sometimes to help me alleviate that…”

Noctis placed his hand on Gladio’s chest, letting his hand feel the muscle before letting it slide up across his shoulders, neck, and settle on his cheek.

“Like friends with benefits, then?”

Noctis stood on his toes and gave the other a quick kiss.

“That sounds like a lovely arrangement.”

He turned and left the training room, leaving Gladio alone to bask in the fact that a virgin three years younger than him had left him in such a disastrous, sexually longing mindset.

He shook his head, and rolled his shoulders back before following after his prince.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on the Promptis first time fic, so I hope y'all will enjoy this one in the meantime <3


End file.
